


Into the Woods

by AngelPines



Series: Faded Memories [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Forest Of Certain Death, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Late at Night, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Out, Spoilers - The Battle For Mewni, reader is female, reader is too curious for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPines/pseuds/AngelPines
Summary: Sneaking out of the castle wasn't that big of a deal.Getting yourself caught in a monster trap and getting found by the monster general himself was.





	Into the Woods

Leaving the castle at night was... not one of your brightest ideas, you admitted.

Sure, you've certainly done your fair share of traveling; different kingdoms and dimensions get more and more exciting with each new experience. But the Forest of Certain Death had caught your interest. With its weird and animistic plants, you couldn't just.. sit there and not explore it! The concept was ridiculous!

So there you were, hiking along the trails in your dress, with nothing but a dagger on the belt at your waist, and your magic. You weren't defenseless. You had outgrown the wand, and it was passed down to Moon. The younger princess needed the heirloom. Though, she could understand the confusion. Normally, there would only be one child per royal family each generation. It was quite a surprise to your mother when Moon had come along.

Queen. The fact that, one day, you would become the ruler of the Butterfly Kingdom. The idea always sent a shiver down your spine. From excitement... or nerves, you didn't exactly know. Sure, you were told countless times by Hekapoo that with your expertise in foreign magic, and the experiment you were running on yourself with teleportation, you would be amazing!

But... "why am I still so anxious?" Crickets chirped around you, and you tightened the cloak you, ugh... borrowed, closer to you. "Maybe this was a bad idea." It was almost too dark to see anything. That wasn't good. "Where... I've lost the trail. Perfect!" Throwing a hand in the air, you looked around. All of the trees looked the same. You had to get out of there, but how? Your mewberty form was still hard to control by will, so you couldn't fly out of here. "J-just... keep searching, (Y/N). You'll find your way out of here."

Hopefully.

Branches crunched under your boots, and the only light guiding the way was the moon high above your head.  _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_ What could be out there at this hour? There should be nothing except the normal life-threatening floral... and monsters.

*SNAP* 

"Aahhh!" You crumbled to the dirt, hitting hard on your front. Hissing, you tried to roll over and see what happened. Blinking back tears, you got your answer. "A snare!? Honestly, what were they thinking!?" There were rumors of some people setting traps out to catch monsters, but you didn't believe it. Now, here you were, stuck in one of them. The teeth of the snare pierced your leg, just missing your ankle. If it wasn't for your boot, it might have been a lot worse. Though, you were half-certain you were bleeding. It didn't seem to break any muscle like it was meant to, but it did its job in keeping you there. 

Magic wasn't an option in freeing yourself. You would have to do this by hand. Unfortunately, you couldn't move. The slightest twinge sent waves of pain to your brain, keeping you still on the ground. "Well, I suppose... if the monsters and plants don't get to me, mother most certainly will once she finds out about this." Sighing, you dragged your arms up and crossed them under your head, resting your chin on them. "Best get comfortable." 

The sound of crickets seemed to get quieter, and you could've sworn... we-were you still alone? Why did it get so still? "H-hello? Is anyone there?" Footsteps approached from within the trees, and you could make out a shape approach. Whoever they were, they were tall, and seemed to be in armor. A guard, perhaps? "Excuse me, but could you free me? I ran into a bit of a snag."  _(Y/N), this is no time for puns!_

The shadow turned to see what your problem was, and moved out of your field of vision. You didn't hear rustling trees anymore. Were they still there? "Uh, are you sti-OUCH!" The yell flew out of your mouth before you could stop it. The teeth were pried open, and you heard the trap thrown into the woods. "Ow, ow, ow." It stung. Oh, WOW, did it ever hurt. But... but you were freed.  _I-I need to thank them._ Proper etiquette, you reminded yourself. Hoisting yourself up but keeping no weight on your ankle, you rolled over to sit up. "Thank... you...?"

Bright, golden eyes stared down at you, and the humanoid lizard gave an almost mocking toothy smile. "You're welcome, Princess."

 _Mo... mo... monster._ You froze, mouth hanging open. You weren't afraid of monsters. You weren't. But the amount of prejudice in the kingdom towards them... did convince you to be slightly on the wary side whenever you ran into one, which was hardly a common occurrence.  "How rude." Your mouth snapped shut as the lizard spoke again. He, you finally noticed. He spoke again. "Better. Far away from your castle, aren't you?"

"I... I came here to do research." There was no point in lying. You had nothing to hide from him. "But I lost track of my location and... this happened." You gestured to your leg, and winced again. "How do you know who I am? I never said I was a princess." His snout curved, slightly amused, and pointed to the top of his head.  _Oh... right. I was still wearing my crown._ Idiot. "Right, right. Forgot about that."

"Hmm." He knelt down, and poked a claw at your foot.  _Gah!_ Why, why with that!? What did he have to gain from that!? "It appears as if you've sprained your ankle."

"Gee, I did not know that," you snapped sarcastically. "May I have my leg back, please? I need to return home." He shook his head, standing upright and walking closer to you. Too close. Not liking this. Nope. 

"You are in no condition to be trying to get to the castle, Princess. You wouldn't want any monsters to attack you, would you?" You stared up at him in a mix of shock and nervousness. "It would serve me more to leave you here." He... he wouldn't. Would he? The lizard had a point. What was there for him to gain from leaving you there? More tension between monsters and Mewmans? Another step closer to a full-out war? "However." You perked up at that.  _However?_ "I am not but a gentleman." He bent down, and before you knew it, the monster had picked you up. He was holding you so loosely, you were sure you were a rag doll. Did your weight mean anything?

 _Maybe not,_ you thought. His choice in attire was... different. Black pants and shoes with pink toes and... was that a heel? He had knee pads made of some poor animal's paws with the claws sticking upwards. A reddish brown belt, and a sleeveless black shirt with the same reddish brown color lining the edges. On his shoulders were two skulls, each one painted with... a cheek symbol. Just like the ones the Butterfly woman held. Whoever this monster was... he meant business. Plus, the amount of muscles on him also made you a little... less than worried. At least the guards for her kingdom wore full armor. The amount of skin he was showing... it made the blood rush up to your cheeks way too proudly. 

The lizard glanced down at you, and you quickly averted your eyes to the ground, biting your lip.  _Well, this is... awkward._ "Sh... should we get going?"

He gave that almost-smile again, and it still felt mocking. "As you wish, Princess." He began to walk, and you frowned at the nickname. Was it a nickname? It seemed teasing, instead of the proper title.

"I do have a name," you told him. "I prefer not to be reminded of my royal title in every conversation."

"Then what is it?" He asked, eyes not straying from whatever path he was taking.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) Butterfly," you stated. He hummed over the name, before giving you another quick glance. "And I suppose I should remain clueless about yours?"

"Maybe," he answered. He was thinking about it. "You may call me, Toffee."

 _T-Toffee. Like the candy? I-is he being serious?_ Sputtering, you tried to play off a laugh as a pathetic cough instead. "Toffee? How is **that** any better?"

"I will drop you."

"And I'll be quiet now."

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this into a bit of a series, after seeing how much people looked at the first reader story. Reader inserts... they're certainly different than doing OC's like I'm used to, but they're not bad. 
> 
> Until next time with a new installment!
> 
> Angel


End file.
